This invention relates to an IV pole and, more particularly, to an IV pole with a holding assembly that safely secures intravenous fluid containers to the top of the IV pole.
Many varieties of IV poles exist in the field for supporting intravenous fluid containers to facilitate the gravity feed of fluids contained therein to patients oriented in an adjacent support structure, such as an emergency cot or bed. Two common types of IV support arms or brackets used to support or hang IV containers from a conventional IV pole 10 are illustrated by FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown by FIG. 1, the first common bracket-type is a hook assembly 12, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,418, and 5,407,163. The second common bracket-type is a looped wire assembly 14, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,135,191, and 5,772,162, and as shown by FIG. 2
In many instances, the IV pole 10 is mounted directly to an emergency stretcher. In that particular instance, having one of the above-mentioned common bracket-types 12 or 14 may cause the IV pole 10 to snag on an obstruction due to the protruding and/or hooked shape. As a result, a delay in evacuating a patient carried on the emergency stretcher may ensue if it is necessary to unhooking the bracket from the obstruction. Additionally, catching the bracket on an obstruction may result in damaging the IV fluid container hung thereon. Furthermore, having one of the mentioned bracket-types may cause physically injury to an inattentive technician, such as for example, by being caught in the eye with the bracket due to the bracket""s protruding shape.
Accordingly, there is a need for an IV pole with a holding assembly that secures intravenous fluid containers thereon, and which minimizes the chances of the IV pole snagging on an obstruction.
The above-mentioned needs have been met by providing an IV pole comprising a holding assembly at a first end and a docking assembly at a second end. The holding assembly comprises a head and a plunger. The head on an upper portion includes at least two opposed upwardly extending projections. The projections are shaped and sized such that IV fluid containers may be hung thereon. A guide hole is provided by the head in the area of the upper portion between the projections. A lower portion of the plunger is mounted axially and slidably within the guide hole, wherein the plunger is movable between an extended position and a retracted position that secures the IV fluid containers to the IV pole. The smooth profile of the head and plunger greatly reduces the risk of the IV pole getting snagged on an obstruction or causing injury to rescue personnel. The docking assembly permits the IV pole to be removably secured to a docking port provided to a structural member of a structure supporting a patient. Additionally, the docking assembly permits the IV pole to be lowered to a stowed position, if desired.
In the extended position, an upper portion of the plunger is held a distance above the height of the projections to allow IV fluid containers to be hung upon the projections. Pushing downwardly on the plunger""s upper portion vertically moves the plunger within the guide hole to place the plunger in a retracted position. In the retracted position, the underside of the plunger""s upper portion is proximate to the projections such that removal of IV fluid containers hung on the projections is prevented. Various mechanisms, such as a spring or a diaphragm, may be used to maintain and/or move the plunger to the extended and retracted positions. Accordingly, in certain embodiments of the invention, the plunger may be manually and/or automatically moveable between the retracted and extended positions.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a holding device for securing at least one intravenous fluid supply to a fixture is provided. The holding device comprises a head having a proximate end portion configured to support the at least one intravenous fluid supply, and a distal end portion configured to be mounted to the fixture. The head defines an internal chamber and a guide hole provided in the proximate end portion, wherein the chamber is in communication with the guide hole. The holding device further comprises a plunger having a cap portion. The plunger slidably mounts within the chamber and extends through the guide hole. The plunger is operable between an extended position in which the cap potion of the plunger extends a distance above the proximate end portion of the head and a retracted position in which the cap portion secures the at least one intravenous fluid supply to the holding device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an IV pole for supporting fluid containers above a structure is provided. The IV pole comprises an elongated pole having a first end and a second end, and a holding device mounted to the first end. The holding device has upwardly extending projections and a plunger with a cap portion. The plunger is movable between an extended position, in which the cap portion is a distance from the projection such that the fluid containers may be hung upon the projections, and a retracted position in which the cap portion is in close proximity to the projections such that the hung fluid containers are releasably secure upon the projections. The IV pole further comprises a support mounted at the second end for holding the IV pole in an upright condition.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, an IV pole for supporting fluid containers above a structure is provided. The IV pole comprises an elongated pole having a first end and a second, a collar with an integral dovetail base, a docking port provided to the structure and having an oppositely shaped channel configured to slidably receive the dovetail base of the collar. The collar releasably secured to the docking port. The IV pole further comprises a mounting plug having first and second ends, the first end of the mounting plug mounted to the first end of the pole, the second end of the mounting plug rotatably mounted to the collar such that the IV pole is movable between an upright condition and a stowed condition.
Other features and objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.